The Green King
by 21xJoKeRx13
Summary: AU- Luigi's 18 and graduated high school...he needs a life. Once getting a ticket for a free mansion he decides he might as well see! The place is empty, and King Boo knows he can use him...


The Green King

Luigi's Mansion -AU

*coff* So I watched a Luigi's Mansion walkthrough and realized King Boo is pretty dang creepy...Insert fanfic.

Note: KB will probably take a human form. Luigi is younger and not some mustached old plumber, he's 18. That's why this is AU. Rated T for Yaoi, and won't be bad unless requested. And no, I won't be writing in an Italian accent

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario games, or the characters. This is just fanfiction…thus written by a FAN

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Swearing, Possible OOC-ness.

Luigi walked home from his day at school, now finished with high school (finally) and ready to live his own life. The only problem was that he was jobless and didn't have anything valuable to make some money. Of course Mario, the popular guy with a princess for a girlfriend was already set, getting to live with her when he wanted to. What did Luigi get? A 'nice' letter from Daisy saying she'd met another guy at the Sarasaland festival.

Luigi sighed, entering the shoddy apartment that he and Mario had shared previously. Peach was nice and paid a lot of the rent while Mario and Luigi were in school, but now that Mario was at her place she was sick of paying Luigi's rent, just letting him figure something out.

"M'home..." He sighed again; realizing he was alone in the place and sat on the couch, emptying his school bag. He sat there for a while until a squeaky noise of the mailbox opening was heard, then silence. Luigi wondered why he hadn't heard the Mailtoad's footsteps, but ignored it as he opened the door and retrieved the mail.

One was just some advertisement for a credit card, then car insurance, and more junk mail. Luigi growled and tossed the letters on the table, hearing a thunk afterwards. He turned back to the table; among the white envelopes was a green one, sort of thick like it had lots of thigns inside. He picked it up, noticing the no return address first, then opening it.

-

"WHOA...I don't remember this but that's AWESOME!" Luigi cheered and tossed the papers about. "A mansion! that's so cool! great timing Mr. No return address!" He took the key that was included in the letter, and the address of the home and grabbed his hoody before leaving the apartment.

--

The Mansion-

In the storage area, the wall blocked a private room where a dark, locked hole was through the floor. Inside, the dark place was filled with boos-- 50 at least. In the middle was a larger boo with a gold and red crown on his head, floating around in circles.

"Hurry up..hurry up. That idiot will let us go." He said to himself.

Another little boo floated by him

"King Boo-King Boo! What about Mario?" He circled about with his tongue hanging out.

King Boo glared. "Put your tongue in your mouth, fool! Mario is useless now, let Bowser have his fun with that princess of his...The green-cap is our ticket to get out of this hell-hole!" He snapped and the other boos giggled in glee. King Boo grinned again.

"Remember fools! Once the gates open we split up! When i call you we combine our powers and take this place over!"

--

Luigi had a small knapsack over his shoulder; having a flashlight in one hand and the address in the other.

"Gosh...this place is sure creepy." He said, looking around the dark, stormy forest.

He approached the porch, and knocked at the door. There was no answer, and he knocked again. This time, the door opened with a creak. Luigi blinked and looked inside, shining his flashlight in and shivering a little as it started to rain.

"H-Hello?" He called out in the foyer of the mansion. The place was almost pitch black, but appeared to be empty.

He went inside, wiping off his hat from getting doused in the rain. Looking for a light switch, he tripped over the rug.

"Augh!" He shrieked and fell on his face, the flashlight falling from his hands and rolling to the side. He got up and retrieved it, noticing a large, heart-shaped door where the flashlight had pointed.

He looked it over a few times before going over by it; about to knock, the door opened itself and Luigi jumped back, covering his face with his hands. After a moment of shivering nothing came from the room.

He sighed in relief before heading into the room. This was the same as the foyer, dark and barren. He went through the halls, seeing nothing but getting that occasionally feeling of being watched.

"H-hello??? Anyone??" He stopped by a door and called again. "I'm here for this contest...thing!" He still had the flyer out. After waiting for a response, he opened the door to the storage room. The room was ungodly quiet, but occasional air-shifting noises were heard far away. He walked around a few incredibly dusty crates, walking around them and almost tripped again, this time over a misplaced tile.

He shrieked again, the flashlight hitting the wall adjacent to him. Luigi got up to his knees and looking back at the tile.

"Damn you!" He scoffed at it, getting to his feet he stepped onto the tile, and as he went to get his flashlight it started rolling farther away. Was the floor not level...? Or was that wall moving back.

Luigi stared as the flashlight and the wall went all the way back, rolling over a metal sounding object on the floor. He gulped, slowly creeping over and picked his flashlight up. He turned back towards the metal thing on the floor, swearing he heard some chattering of...something.

He slowly went over and looked down the metal grate, however the bars were spaced close enough that he could not see down, even with the flashlight aimed at it. When the flashlight hit it, Several miniature squeaks were heard and Luigi jumped back

"Rats...!" He looked around for some extermination supplies.

King Boo wasn't going to let his key to freedom run off for repellent. He slowly shifted his form, becoming a 5"10 young male with white hair to his shoulders, wearing white robes and the crown on his head. He cleared his throat a little.

"Sir...? Hello???" He spoke in a childish tone of panic. The other boos snickered and he glared among them.

Luigi stopped from leaving the room and looked back, aiming the flashlight. "Eh? Hello?"

"Sir...the grate- Please open it...! I don't know How I got here, please...!" KB whined, the other boos biting their tongues to be quiet from giggling.

Luigi went over and looked back at the grate. 'A kid? stuck down there? How long's he been there?'

"Um, alright...how do I open it?"

"There should be some switch nearby..." King sighed a little to himself with a smirk. This would be easier than expected.

Luigi nodded, aiming the flashlight around before spying some cloth hanging on the wall; underneath it was a red button.

He looked back at the grate before pushing the button. The four triangle shaped parts of the grate lifted up and giggling boos just poured out from it, vanishing through the walls before a pale, white hand pulled itself out and King Boo smirked evilly, getting to his feet.

"Luigi! Thank you so much for being gullible!" He turned back to his normal form and spun into the younger Mario brother, who landed back on the hard, tiled floor and stayed still, groaning in pain.

King Boo stared, confused. "What?" He floated over by him and blew freezing air on the brother, who didn't react.

"Hmmph. To think Luigi-- Mario's brother-- could be subdued that easily!" He giggled, his tongue coming out of his mouth for a moment until he noticed and pulled it back in.

The other Boos were already long gone, exploring the deserted mansion. King Boo floated around Luigi for a while, wanting him to wake up so he could attack again.

"Well, somebody's hasn't been recovering well if you're out of energy this fast, Luigi." He spoke to the unconscious one; turning human form, he grabbed Luigi by the collar and went through several walls into a dusty master bedroom and threw him onto it.

"Worthless 'hero'...you might as well amuse me for a while again...you're so easy to trick." He said again to the brother that couldn't hear him. "You'd better be fun when you wake up, silly brother. This mansion is OURS..." He giggled again, still sounding like a boo he vanished to rule his minions.

A/N: right..so..R&R please...Second chap should be up tomorrow or sometime this week


End file.
